No Love
by Kenian Rainn
Summary: Songfic to No Love - Simple Plan. Now a chapter story! AU. Sam married Pete after all, what are the consequences? S/P, quickly turning to S/J. Rated T for safety... Please R&R! CHAPTER SIX AND EPILOGUE UP! COMPLETE!
1. No Love

This is a songfic to the song No Love by Simple Plan. This idea has been pestering me for a long time, so I decided to silence my muse and just write it. I intended this to be a one-shot, but the second chapter has started to write itself... we shall see where it goes.

Please read and review - reviews are my coffee and I am Daniel.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the song. *pouts*

Pairing: Sam/Pete (NOT a S/P story), Sam/Jack

Enjoy! : )

* * *

**No Love**

**Staring out into the world across the street  
You the way your life turned out to be**

Samantha sat in her rocking chair by the window. She looked across the street at the neighbors, the Mulligans, were having a barbecue with their two daughters, Gwen and Elizabeth.

_I wish I could have what they all have, _She thought to herself. _How did I end up like this? _

**He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound  
Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say  
Your always going to be afraid**

She heard his car pull up. She was instantly scared, but didn't say a word. He opened the front door. He. Her husband. Pete. So many things she wanted to say to him, but she held them all back. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she went into the kitchen to serve their dinner.

**There's only  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here**

**Oh so what will you do?  
**

They sat across from each other at the dinner table, their daughter in her high chair beside Sam. Sam didn't say a word, neither did Pete. They just listened to Grace babble on and stared at their plates.

Sam quickly cleared the table. She took Grace out of her high chair and carried her to her room. Sam locked the door behind her and sat down on the floor. She stared down at her beautiful daughter.

_The only thing I've gotten out of this situation. The only thing that makes it worth getting up in the morning. _

She started to cry, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She rolled up her sleeve and gently massaged her bruised arms. She winced as Grace pressed up against her shoulder.

**There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
**

Sam unlocked the door and stepped outside of it. She closed it softly and walked into the living room.

"Grace is asleep. I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"No you're not," he replied, his tone harsh. "Would you like to tell me what this is?"

He held up a folded piece of paper.

"It came in the mail for you yesterday."

"You opened my mail?"

"It was a precaution. You're lying to me Sam, why would you do that?"

"I'm not lying!"

He slipped the paper back in the envelope and handed it to her.

"Yes you are. Explain this."

She looked down at the envelope and saw the words, 'To Carter', and instantly knew who it was from. She eagerly took out the letter. Her eyes skimmed across it.

"Carter--

I can't remember the last time I saw you... I think it was at your wedding.

I know I said some things to you that day that I didn't mean. I never meant to destroy our friendship... but you know how I am. My temper gets the best of me and I say things I never meant in the first place.

I want us to talk again. I want us to still be friends. I miss your company.

Write me back, please, if you think we can be friends again, if you want to be friends again.

Jack."

She looked up from the letter. "Why do you think I'm lying?"

"You've been talking to _him_!"

"I haven't!"

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed as he pushed her across the room and into the wall. She slid down to the floor. She put her hand to the back of her head and felt .

"If I ever catch you having any ties with _him_ again... you'll live to regret it!"

With that, he stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Sam heard Grace start to cry. She walked into her room and picked her up. She calmed her down, got her back to sleep and went into her bathroom.

She tried her best to clean herself up, she knew she couldn't see a doctor for fear that they'd find out what he did to her.

**  
Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile  
If these walls could talk they would have so much to say  
Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but their never gonna go away**

She didn't know how it had happened in the first place. Everything was wonderful. She had Grace and dreamt of how wonderful a family they'd have. But soon after she was born, things started to go from bad to worse. He'd come home drunk after work. He yell at her, but he never laid a hand on her.

A few weeks passed, and he came home again. This time he slapped her across the face. Hard. Every time it had gotten worse.

She never told anyone. She didn't have any friends to tell, she couldn't let anyone see. She hid the bruises and cuts with makeup and told everyone she was fine.

**  
There's only  
There's only tears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh so what will you do?**

She felt more tears falling down her face. She wished she was happy, prayed that someday she would be.

She was so confused. He was supposed to be the safe bet, wasn't he? Give her the fairytale life she'd dreamt of when she was little.

**  
There's only lies  
There's only fears  
There's only pain  
There is no love here  
Oh no So what will you do?**

She crept up off her bed and grabbed the Jack's letter from the living room.

"I want us to talk again. I want us to still be friends. I miss your company."

She read the words over and over again. 'I miss your company.' He missed her. He didn't care that she'd locked herself into an awful relationship, one he knew wasn't right for her. He wanted to be friends. He missed her.

And, to be honest with herself, she missed him too. She wanted him to be a part of her life – more than anything. She gave up everything she had for Pete and he showed his appreciation by hurting her.

By little pieces of her heart one at a time until she was numb. Until she didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. She never wanted that to happen. She didn't want to be numb.

She wanted Jack.

**Your falling, your screaming  
Your stuck in the same old nightmare**

She was stuck. Stuck in the same nightmare day after day.

And it wasn't just her. It was Grace too.

**  
He's lying, your crying  
There's nothing left to salvage**

She tried to forget the letter. Grace started walking and Sam tried to hide her unhappiness. Until that night.

That fateful night. Grace was playing in the kitchen. She got out some pots and pans and started banging them together. Pete got annoyed with her and asked her to stop. When she didn't, he started to yell. Sam ran out of her room and watched in slow-motion as he knocked Grace to the floor. He kicked a pan across the floor and ran out the front door.

Sam raced over to Grace. She wasn't hurt badly, but she was crying hard.

Sam snapped in half. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten herself into this situation, but Grace. Grace was an bystander.

**  
Kick the door cause this is over  
Get me out of here  
**

She ran into her room and grabbed her purse and Grace's diaper bag. She went into the garage, buckled Grace into her car seat, and drove off.

And she knew exactly where she was going.

**There is no love here...**

**

* * *

**So? What did you think? Awful? Salvagable? Good? Press that pretty little button to let me know! :)**  
**


	2. Jack

Wow. That's all I can say. I never expected this story to get so many reviews! Thanks to everyone who did review... it means so SO much to me!

_Ellana-san - I'm so glad you like it! I'm definitely continuing... :D_

_lkhoward88 - I'm glad the angst was too much/little! And there's definitely more... Muse wouldn't shut up. ;)_

_VisualIDentificationZeta - In this story I made Grace Sam and Pete's daughter... in my mind, Sam named her Grace because she was secretly wishing Grace was Jack's... even though she isn't... if that makes any sense at all._

_anon - I'm glad I wrote it too (lol) - the idea was driving me up the wall!!! :)_

_KEF - I'm glad you enjoyed it! Your wish for more is granted! :)_

_not a zatarc - I'm glad you like it... here's more! :)_

_StarKate - I'm glad about getting the characters right... a bit of an OOC warning for this chapter... but I think Sam's situation would've changed her. As for Jack... not quite sure if I got him quite right, oh well. ;)_

_thetamarine - Here you go! :D_

_in-love-with-a-doctor - I am tossing around the idea of Jack finding Pete... either searching for him, or Pete shows up because he'd probably know where Sam would go... We'll see what happens! :)_

Okay... Here's chapter two! Sorry it's so short... the next one will be longer, I promise! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

When Sam arrived, she pulled her sleeping daughter from the car, grabbed her bags and walked up to the door. It was raining outside, but she was thankful, because it hid her tears.

She hesitated for a moment before knocking confidently on the door.

He opened almost instantly. His face flushed with shock.

"Carter?"

"Sir."

"Come inside, you're soaking wet!"

She walked inside and he closed the door.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't attempt to hide her tears now.

"I'm so sorry to just show up after... two years like this. But I... I just didn't know where else to go. But I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, no, no. Stay. I'm just... what happened?"

"Do you have somewhere I can put her?"

To her surprise, he took Grace from her.

"I'll hold her."

She sat down on his couch and he sat beside her.

"Sam. What happened?"

Afraid to say anything, she pulled of her jacket, revealing bruises lacing her arms. Jack became enraged, but he tried not to wake Grace.

"Did he do this to you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"About nine months."

"Sam! How could you do this? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I had no one to tell! I was afraid that he'd find out... I didn't know where to turn."

"Sam. I know what I said at your wedding. I'll never forgive myself for it. But I want – need – you to know that no matter what decision you make, no matter how wrong I think it is... you can always come to me for help, for anything you need."

"I know that I should've. I just... couldn't."

"What changed your mind?"

"He hurt Grace."

"That ungrateful son of a..." He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down.

"I couldn't let her be hurt. She's completely in all of this. I had to get out of there, I didn't know where else to go, so I came here."

"I'm glad that you did. Now. It's late and you look really tired."

"I am tired."

"You and Grace can stay in the guest room okay?"

"Thank you."

She carried her bags and her jacket to the room, while Jack carried Grace.

She set her things on the floor and Jack laid Grace on the bed.

"Really. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"That's what friends are for."

"Friends," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just... thanks."

"Good night, Carter."

"Good night, sir."

She laid down beside her daughter and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So? Awful? Good? All you've gotta do is press that button down there - now, that isn't so hard, is it? :)


	3. Grace

Again, wow. I'm shocked at how much attention/reviews I got from that last little chapter! My self-esteem is through the roof right now, I assure you! ;D

_channach - I aim to please... here's more! :)_

_not a zatarc - I'm glad too. lol_

_thetamarine - :) right back at you!_

_Alys5 - It is, isn't it? I'm very excited to continue it! :)_

_ - e - Thanks for your enthusiasm! I'm really not that great of a writer, so it means so much to me that other people like my style. :D_

_mynameisme - I love being the exception. :D_

_MEPutney - Ah, yes, but better things can come from being more than friends. lol_

_froggy0319 - So glad you found this one and are liking it! :)_

Now. Enough with the thank-you's (though I can't thank you all enough) on with chapter three! :) :) :) :)

* * *

Chapter Three**  
**

Sam awoke the next morning, amazed that Grace had slept through the night. She changed into a new shirt and brushed through her hair. She pulled the blanket around Grace and walked out into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and doing a crossword.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a rock, thank you."

"I to ask but... what are you going to do about Pete?"

"I'm going to divorce him. I mean, what else can I do?"

"I respect your decision."

"You mean, you'd think I'm crazy if I chose to do anything else."

"I think you know me too well."

"Eight years... it's a long time."

"Yes it is."

Grace walked out of the bedroom at that moment.

"Mommy?"

Sam picked her up, trying not to groan because of the bruises.

"Good morning Grace. Did you sleep well?"

Grace nodded. Then she pointed to Jack.

"Who he?"

"My name is Jack, Grace."

"Jah," she responded.

"Good job, Grace," Sam said.

"Food," Grace stated simply.

Sam got a baby food container out of the diaper bag and began to feed Grace.

Jack watched at how naturally she took care of Grace. Sure, she'd had plenty of practice by now, but she was wonderful with her.

Grace finished eating and Sam set her down on the floor.

"How old is she, Carter?"

"14 months."

"She's a bit advanced for her age, isn't she?"

"She's very smart."

"I wouldn't imagine she'd be anything else with you for her mother."

"I have to go call my lawyer, get started on the papers. Would you mind watching Grace for a moment?"

"Of course not. Do whatever you need to."

"Thanks."

With that, she walked back to the guest room to make the dreaded call.

Jack walked over to Grace. She had found the remote and had managed to turn the TV on. She wasn't interested in watching, though. She was chewing on the remote.

"Ah. Wonderful chew toy choice, Grace."

She smirked at him and he realized that she had gotten her mother's smile. He took the remote out of her mouth and picked her up.

"How about we find a more age-appropriate toy, okay?"

He opened the diaper bag and pulled out a stuffed dog. Grace grabbed it from his hands and hugged it to her chest.

"Doggy."

"Let's go play with your doggy, okay?"

She smiled at him once again and he felt his heart melt.

He carried the bag with him. He sat down and looked through it, while Grace played with the dog on his lap. While he was looking for a book to read her, he found a photo album instead. In big lettering across the front it said, "Grace's Very Own Photo Album."

Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, he opened it up.

The first picture was at the wedding. They looked so happy, so perfect together. He understood how she never saw it coming.

The next picture was of Sam when she was pregnant. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, she was glowing.

The third picture was of Sam, Pete, and Grace at the hospital, soon after Grace was born.

The rest of the album was filled with cute pictures of Grace. That was, until he turned to the very last picture.

He nearly gasped in shock at what he saw.

It was a picture of him. Sure, it was an older picture, but it was him, no doubt about it.

One question flashed through his mind: "Why does she have a picture of me in her daughter's album?"

He closed it shut and put it back in the bag.

Sam came out of the bedroom and sat next to them on the couch.

Jack handed Grace to her.

He wanted to ask her about the picture, but he figured she'd had enough to deal with and he didn't want to stress her out even more.

"Are you hungry, Sam?"

"A little."

"What sounds good?"

"Strange as it seems... oatmeal."

Now, only Jack seemed to remember the significance of oatmeal. It wasn't even that significant, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Every time he thought of oatmeal, he thought of the time loops. The goofy grin on his face when Sam questioned him about what he had done with no consequences... He couldn't help but smile.

"I think I can do that."

They walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Grace. Jack got out the supplies and Sam helped him make her breakfast.

Grace picked up something up off a shelf and carried it over to Sam.

"Look!" She insisted.

Sam picked it up out of Grace's hands and held it up to Jack.

"Season One of The Simpsons?"

* * *

So? Was it awful? Good? Press that pretty little button down there and let me know!

- Now... that wasn't so hard, was it? ;)


	4. Lawyers

Thanks for all the reviews, again, people! Keep it up! ;)

I hope you like this chapter! :) :) :D

* * *

Chapter Four

Sam finished her breakfast.

"What did your lawyer say?" Jack inquired.

"He said he'd send someone over here with the papers later today."

"How long is this whole... thing... gonna take?"

"He doesn't know. It'll go faster if I can get Pete to cooperate. I not worried about the money... I just need custody of Grace."

"Well, I'm sure you have a great lawyer. Everything will work out."

"I hope so."

"Jah!" Grace yelled.

"Yes Grace?"

"Pway!"

"You want to play?"

She nodded.

"Hmm... I know what we should play!"

"Wha?" She asked.

With that, Jack started to tickle her. She tried her best to run away, screaming in delight.

Sam couldn't help but smile as she watched on. Jack caught up to Grace and picked her up. He held her above his head and Grace squealed until he set her down on the floor. Grace clapped her hands.

Sam felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jack?"

He whipped his head around, a bit shocked to hear her say his name.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I need to go buy some things, would you mind watching Grace? I won't be long." She aimed to keep her voice sounding strong, but it wasn't working too well.

"No problem. Take as much time as you want."

"Thanks. Bye Grace."

Grace waved at her. Sam picked up her purse and walked out the door. She got into her car and drove to a clothing store. She parked her car. By now, the tears were falling freely. She stayed in her car and put her head on the steering wheel.

_How did I mess this up so badly? _She thought. _He was all I ever wanted... he was all I couldn't have. It didn't stop me from wanting him. Why did I settle?_

She attempted to calm herself down and wiped her eyes. She went into the store, found some things for both her and Grace as fast as she could and paid for them. She walked back to her car and drove towards Jack's house.

She tried desperately not to cry. She looked at her red, puffy face in the mirror and groaned. She parked in front of his house, but didn't get out of the car until she was calm again.

She got the bags out of the car and locked it. She walked back into his house.

Grace ran over to her and she picked her up.

"Jah fun!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you had fun. I got you some new clothes."

Grace smiled and said, "Yay!"

Jack shook his head. "She's such a ."

Sam laughed. "I hope so!"

Sam went into the guest room and they both changed their clothes. Sam put the rest of the clothes in the washer.

Grace yawned and sat down on the bed. Sam looked at her watch.

"Oh, it's late. Time for your nap, Grace."

Grace laid back on the pillows and Sam put a blanket on her. She sung her to sleep and tiptoed out of the room.

"Is she sleeping?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she was really tired."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to hide your tears from me, Sam. I've seen you cry before."

"I just... seeming weak."

"You're not weak. You're probably stronger than me. Look, I know this is going to be really hard on you and Grace. I just don't want you to have to hold everything in."

"I won't. I mean... I'll try not to."

"You do that."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Why aren't you on base today?"

"Retired."

"Really? How long?"

"Two years."

"Wow. No one told me."

"When was the last time you talked to anyone on base?"

"At the wedding."

"It's not so surprising you didn't know."

"I guess not. Daniel came to see me when Grace was born, though. He didn't say anything."

"I told him not to."

"Why not?"

"Needless complications."

Sam didn't understand what complications he was talking about, but didn't ask.

They were silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you come see me?"

"After what I said... I didn't think I'd be welcome."

"You're always welcome. We're friends... we've saved each other's lives more times than we can count... I think that says something about us."

"I guess."

"And, as it turns out, you were right."

"I was... jealous. Not right. I never thought he'd do this to you."

"But you said I was rushing into it... I guess I was. I should have waited longer, looked harder for the red flags."

"No one saw anything wrong."

"My dad did. He knew I wasn't happy, but I told him I was. I didn't listen. He was very skeptical of the whole thing. I should have paid attention to him."

"If we all listened to our parents... the world would be a very different place."

"Yeah, I'd be an astronaut right now."

"I don't even know where I'd be. Part of me doesn't want to know."

Sam smiled.

"If you had listened, you wouldn't have Grace right now."

_You're right. I'd have you, _she thought.

"That's true. I guess I should be thankful for her."

"She's a great kid."

"Yeah, she really is."

"She must have gotten your genes."

Sam laughed.

He had forgotten how much he loved her laugh... and he realized how much he missed it.

They were interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's probably the papers."

She answered the door and, sure enough, there was a man handing her the divorce papers.

"If you could fill these out asap, it'd speed up your case considerably," the man stated.

"I will do that. Thank you."

She set the papers down on the counter and got a pen. She started to fill them out.

Jack decided to let her alone and turned on the TV.

* * *

So? Awful? Good? Let me know - thirty seconds could save you from the wrath of the unreviewed writer... jk! :D


	5. Pete

Hello again all! Thanks for the reviews on that last chapter... some of this chapter may seem a little forced or implausible, but bear with me.

After this there is one more chapter and an epilogue.

Here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five

Sam had finished all the papers in about an hour. She put them in the envelope and decided she would send them out the next day.

Grace woke up next and started to cry for Sam.

"Mommy!"

Sam went into the room and picked her up.

"Hey baby! How did you sleep?"

She merely nodded.

"You slept good? I'm glad."

Grace wriggled out of Sam's arms and walked out of the room.

"Jah! Jaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jack heard her and picked her up.

"Did you have a nice nap, Grace?"

She nodded again.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

Another nod from Grace.

"Do you have any soups, Jack?"

"Let's see."

He walked over to the cupboard, still holding Grace, and pulled out two cans of soup.

"Tomato and chicken noodle."

"Noodle!" Grace replied enthusiastically.

Sam took the can of soup from Jack and started to heat it up.

She filled one of Grace's cups with orange juice and gave it to her.

Jack took the soup off the stove.

Sam waited for it to cool down and fed it to Grace.

Jack made some grilled cheese and tomato soup for Sam and himself. They ate in relative silence.

After they finished their late lunch/early dinner, Grace wanted to be read a story. She handed the book to her mother.

"Wead," she stated.

After Sam had read her three books, Grace was hungry. Sam fed her and realized how late it was getting. She put Grace in the guest room and got her to sleep.

She quietly exited the room and looked at her watch. 2030. She wasn't tired yet, but she didn't know what to do besides going to bed.

Jack was sitting on the couch reading a book. A comic book, to be more exact. Every few minutes, he'd laugh out loud.

She had forgotten how much she loved his laugh... and she realized how much she missed it.

Not wanting to disturb him, she went back into the guest room, changed into her pajamas, and laid down on the bed. She picked up a book and started to read.

After reading for an hour, she heard Jack walk down the hall to his room. She set her book down, turned off the lamp and tried to fall asleep, despite the fact that it wasn't even 10:00 yet.

Grace woke up crying soon after Sam drifted off. She tried to calm her down quickly, but it was obvious that she had been having a bad dream.

"Gracie... did you have a bad dream?"

Grace nodded.

"I'm sorry, baby. It wasn't real. You're safe with me, okay?"

Grace put her face into her mother's shoulder and started to calm down. She finally got her back to sleep.

Grace woke up a few hours later, claiming she was thirsty.

"I don't have your cup in here with me, I'm sorry."

Grace was not satisfied with her mother's answer. She started to cry harder.

"Pwease Mommy?"

Sam gave in.

"Okay, wait here and I'll get you some water."

She picked up her cup from the bag and quietly wandered out into the kitchen. She turned on the faucet and started to fill up the sippy cup. She stopped abruptly when she heard someone behind her.

"It's just me, don't worry," she heard Jack's voice. "Why are you up?"

"Grace wanted some water."

"Ah. Well, I'll let you get back to... that."

With that he walked away. Sam twisted the lid onto the cup and took it to Grace. She sat down on the bed and realized that her pajamas weren't the most... modest ones she'd ever worn.

She wondered what Jack thought when he saw her like that.

She and Grace both drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Sam heard the coffee maker. She looked at the clock and it said 6am. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Grace was still asleep when she got out and so she went out into the kitchen.

Jack held out a mug to her. "Coffee?"

"Please."

He poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

She picked up the envelope with the divorce papers inside and walked outside. She put it in the mailbox and came back in.

_Step one complete, _she thought to herself.

She finished her coffee and sat down on the couch with Jack.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack inquired.

"Do I have to answer it?"

"Not if you don't want to, I guess."

"Okay. Ask away."

"I was looking through Grace's diaper bag and I found a photo album. I couldn't help myself and I looked through it."

"You did."

"Yes. You looked so happy when she was little." He paused for a second before whispering, "All of you did."

"So... what's the question?"

"The last picture was... well, it was of me."

"Oh. I forgot I'd put that in there."

"I'm assuming you had a reason at the time..."

"Yeah, I did. I just... I was hoping that sometime in the future we'd be able to patch up our... friendship. I knew she'd love you... I knew you'd love her. So, I put that picture in there and told her all about you."

"You always did think ahead," he joked.

"Jack..." Sam warned.

"Thin ice... I get it," he said, smiling.

She smiled in return and walked into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

Later that day, Sam called Daniel. She told him everything that had happened and where she was. He asked if he could watch Grace for a little while. Sam agreed.

So Sam drove Grace to Daniel's house and told him she'd be back in two hours.

She got back to Jack's house and he attempted to instill his deep love for The Simpsons in her. They were laughing and having more fun together than they ever had before.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jack went to answer it. He opened the door and a man went brushing past him.

It was Pete. He started to look through the house for Grace.

"Where is she, Sam!?"

"She's not here, Pete!"

"Don't lie to me! You took her away from me! You can't let her be without her father! You can't keep her from me!"

"You hurt her, Pete! I have the right to keep her away from you!"

"Who told you that!?"

"My lawyer! We're getting a restraining order as we speak!"

"But you don't have it yet! I have the right to see her!"

"She's not here!"

With that, he lunged toward Sam. He hit her across the face. He tried to push her to the ground, but Jack jumped in front of him.

"Get out of my way!" He tried to punch Jack, but he ducked and punched Pete in the stomach.

"You guys! Stop it! Please!" Sam cried.

Soon enough, Jack had Pete pinned to the ground. Sam called the police. They came and took him away. She walked over to Jack.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm okay now. Thank you."

"I'm good too."

"Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," he muttered.

Sam faked a smile, that he saw right through, but he decided to leave it be for now.

* * *

So? Good? Bad?

You decide! And then you press that pretty little button down there and let me know! :D :D :D


	6. No Strings Attached

Here is the last chapter – a short epilogue will follow later today... I'm not an expert on law, so some of this may be implausible... but don't let that stop you from reading! It's still a nice ending. A **huge** thanks to everyone who reviewed this story – a special thanks to those who read it too! : )

AND NOW................ CHAPTER SIX:

* * *

Chapter Six

The next week passed slowly, as Sam's lawyer looked over the papers and set up a court date.

He pulled some strings and set the court date for May 27, only three weeks after Sam had left.

She stayed at Jack's house and awaited the day when she could start to move on.

"What chance does your lawyer think you have of getting full custody?" Jack asked Sam one afternoon.

"The chance is more because she's under 5, with the physical evidence the case worker got... he says it's about a 70% chance."

"What's the other thirty percent?"

"Visitation, perhaps leading to joint custody. I really don't want to ship her from parent to parent... it's so complicated with school, friends.... I never wanted that for her."

"Seventy percent is still good."

"I'll know for sure next Monday."

"Nervous?"

"Anxious... I just want to know so I can deal with whatever the outcome is and move on."

The days slowly passed as they neared the court date.

Finally, the fateful day came. She left Grace with Jack and took Daniel with her both as a protection and a character reference. _It might not help, _she thought, _but it can't possibly hurt._

Sam left Jack's house and he tried to pass the time playing with Grace... but the time moved slower than ever before. He swore the clock had outright stopped multiple times during the day.

Finally, Sam came back. Jack and Grace both welcomed her at the door.

"Hi Gracie! I missed you!"

Jack handed her to Sam.

"Mommy!"

Jack grew increasingly impatient. "So?" he asked.

"They awarded me full custody and child support."

"Really?"

"No strings attached... she's mine. Pete didn't even fight for custody. He said he didn't want it."

Before he could stop himself, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's wonderful."

The next day, Sam received the final papers. She was now officially divorced. And officially free to start her new life.

She looked for an apartment, that very day. And she found one, that very day. And she looked at on, that very day.

She got the apartment and signed the papers. She went back to Jack's house and started to pack up her and Grace's things, some of which had been sent over from Pete's house. She loaded up her car and it started to rain outside.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Soon? I've been here for over three weeks."

"I just... you found an apartment so fast. I expected it to take some time."

"I'm ready to start my new life... I don't want ties to the old one."

"I understand completely." He smiled at her. She put on her 'focused face'.

They walked out onto the porch. Sam put Grace in the car and walked back up to the front door.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here... How can I ever repay you?"

"By staying," he stated simply.

Before Sam could respond, he kissed her. Gently, but still. It was a long-awaited, non-alien-influenced kiss. He pulled away slowly.

"You actually want me to stay?" she asked.

"More than anything in the world, Sam."

With that, she kissed him. For longer this time. Jack broke the kiss this time too.

"And you're sure this isn't too fast?"

"Jack. As far as I'm concerned, it's 10 years too late." She paused before asking, "Are you sure I deserve a second chance?"

"I think you deserve anything and everything you want."

She kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. This continued until Sam remembered that Grace was still in the car. She got Grace out of her seat and went back inside.

Jack got her things out of her car and began to set up the guest room for Grace.

"You're sure you're staying?"

She kissed him quickly. "Positive."

Sam called and canceled her claim to the apartment. Jack put Grace to bed in her new room.

Sam changed into her pajamas and kissed Grace goodnight. Jack went into his room.

After a little while, Sam came into his room too. She got onto his bed and under the blankets.

Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this really happening?"

Sam nodded.

"It's about time."

And there they fell asleep in each other's arms, and they both knew they were safe.

* * *

So? What did you think of it? Epilogue is short and sweet... read it too!

Review pretty please!!! You'll find cookies in your inbox if you do! ; )


	7. Epilogue: About Time

Here's the little epilogue – thanks to everyone for coming along for the ride on this one – my most chaptered fic yet!!! :D

* * *

EPILOGUE

_One year later..._

Grace wore a beautiful lavender dress as she walked down the aisle, tossing rose petals on each side of her. She reached the end of the aisle and stood beside Vala and her soon-to-be father.

Sam was next to walk down the aisle. In a beautiful, flowing white dress, she walked confidently down with her brother Mark at her side.

She finally reached the end and the ceremony began.

The talk was given by General George Hammond. It was a very nice wedding talk, but both Jack and Sam couldn't wait to get to their vows.

"I do," Sam uttered.

"By the power vested in me by the Air Force, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the..."

He was cut off by Jack obeying his command. Everyone rose to their feet and clapped and cheered.

And as they walked back down the aisle and Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, they knew that everything was right, everything was finally in place.

And it was about time.

fin.

* * *

There it is! Thanks again!!! :D

Please review and let me know if you liked the ending! :D :D :D


End file.
